Prunella Deegan
In Issue 210, a news report identifies Prunella as an 18-year-old. The issue takes place in 2023, meaning she was born in 2004 or 2005. |died=September 20, 2023Issue 212 |species=Half rat, half poodleIssue 106 |sex=Female |religion=Rat God religion (formerly)During Issues 116, 117, and 118. She is never mentioned as an adherent or prophet again. Wicca (possibly)In Issue 174, Prunella's mother Wanda is shown to be a member of the American Wicca Party. It is possible that Wanda's entire family follows the Wicca pagan religion. Buddhism (possibly)A Buddha statuette was seen in the Deegan house in Issue 181, panel 7. Satanism (possibly)Prunella had a tattoo of a Pentagram on her left arm. |occupation=Mayor of Elwood City |other names=PrunieIssue 175, panel 7Issue 189, panel 9Issue 210, panel 8 Rat-Nella Mayor DeeganIssue 212, panel 2 Miss MayorIssue 212, panel 3 |relatives=Wanda Deegan (mother) Nigel Ratburn (father) Rubella Deegan (sister) |first appearance=Issue 021: Prunella the Sewer Rat |final appearance=Issue 212 }}Prunella Granola DeeganIssue 211, panel 8 was a female halfbreed and the 24th Mayor of Elwood City, Pennsylvania. She was the daughter of Wanda Deegan and Nigel Ratburn, a poodle and a rat, respectively. She had an older sister, Rubella, and attended Lakewood Elementary School as a child. Prunella was seen as competent and sensible, in contrast to her family's strong interest in pagan belief systems and the occult. When she was younger, Prunella bought more into her family's pagan traditions, even starting her own religion. As a young adult, however, Prunella seemed to have grown more secular and level-headed. Prunella won the 2023 Elwood City mayoral election, and was sworn-in as Mayor on September 20, 2023. She was assassinated by Alan Powers about three minutes after being inaugurated. Biography Early life and childhood Prunella Granola Deegan was born in 2004 or 2005 to Nigel Ratburn and Wanda Deegan. Her sister, Rubella, had been born earlier. Prunella and Rubella were raised by their mother and did not know the identity of their father until they were teenagers. Since Wanda and Nigel were different species (poodle and rat, respectively), their relationship was taboo. Prunella attended Lakewood Elementary School as a child. In June 2014, Prunella was bullied by Anna for being a rat. Prunella, who did not yet know she was a halfbreed, claimed that she was actually a poodle. The bullying caused Prunella to experience a crisis of self-hatred; she crawled into the sewer and began calling herself "Rat-Nella."Issue 021 Prunella, in turn, later took part in cyberbullying Muffy Crossiwre on El-Chat about her new hairstyle.Issue 025 Later that year, the school nurse was alarmed that Prunella's eyes were so beady. Prunella was distraught and worried that she was going to die because of this.Issue 042 Experimenting with the occult In August 2014, Muffy Crosswire made fun of Prunella for being "gross" and having "beady eyes," infuriating her. Prunella created a voodoo doll of Muffy in retaliation.Issue 049 The voodoo doll seemed to work supernaturally and exactly as Prunella intended; Muffy sustained a severe headache and stab wounds as a result of the witchcraft. In October, Prunella got a Ouija board. While trying out the board with Alan Powers, she apparently became possessed. A rabbi was brought to exorcise the "spirit of darkness" out of her.Issue 094 Learning about her father On November 20, 2014, Prunella and her sister Rubella began pressuring their mother Wanda about who their father is. Wanda, a passionate feminist, originally did not want to speak of "male scum" but eventually caved. The sisters learned that their father was Nigel Ratburn, a rat and teacher at Prunella's school. Wanda claimed that she did not tell them because she didn't want her daughters to know that they were halfbreeds. Becoming a prophet On December 10, 2014, Prunella claimed that she received a "revelation" from the "Rat God". She began calling herself the "sole prophet of his ratiness", and rallied many supporters from her school.Issue 116 Eventually, large numbers of students at Lakewood were calling Prunella the "holy anointed one". Prunella prophesized that a meteor would hit Lakewood, killing everyone but those who followed the Rat God.Issue 117 When the prophecy did not come true, Prunella claimed that the Rat God did not fulfill the prophecy because he was angry at "you heathens." This angered her followers, who revolted and injured her.Issue 118 Entering politics :See also: 2023 Elwood City mayoral election At some point, Prunella was held back a grade in school. This resulted in her being enrolled at Elwood City High School in the 2023-24 school year when she should've graduated in 2023.Issue 167 In fall of 2023, Prunella's mother Wanda began a political campaign to defeat incumbent Elwood City Mayor Nigel Ratburn (Wanda's ex-husband and Prunella's father) in the upcoming election.Issue 165 Prunella was opposed to the campaign, telling Wanda: "You don't actually want to be Mayor. You're just doing this to spite Nigel."Issue 175 After Wanda accused Nigel of anti-halfbreed bigotry in a mayoral debate, Nigel asked Prunella to make a public statement and "tell the voters what really happened."Issue 181 Later, while Prunella was making a televised statement at City Hall, she unexpectedly announced her own mayoral campaign, telling her parents that "neither of you deserve to be mayor."Issue 186 Just hours later, Prunella rocketed to 48% in the polls, atop Wanda at 26% and Nigel at 15%.Issue 189 On a blind date that was set up by their shared therapist, Prunella's classmate Alan Powers begged her to take him on as her running mate. Prunella bluntly refused.Issue 191 Nigel later asked Prunella to drop out, even offering bribe money, which she refused as well.Issue 195 Two days before the election, Prunella was in first in the polls, with Nigel eight points behind, and Wanda "practically out of the race". After Nigel's wife, Serenity, died in a car accident, he decided to end his re-election campaign,Issue 204 clearing the way for Prunella's victory. Around 6:44 PM on election day, the Elwood City Times reported that Prunella had won the election by a "landslide".Issue 210 Mayor of Elwood City and death At 10:00 AM on September 20, 2023, Prunella was sworn-in as Mayor of Elwood City by Judge Fierce.Issue 211 About three minutes later, she was shot in the head by Alan Powers, who then succeeded her as Mayor.Issue 212 Sometime after, Prunella's head was dismembered and kept by Alan after he became Alpha Cerebrum.Issue 213, panel 3 Trivia *Prunella's middle name was Granola; Wanda, her mother, is known for her obsession with granola cereal. *In high school, Prunella had a tattoo of a pentagram on her left arm, a symbol of Satanism. *Prunella was the youngest Mayor of Elwood City ever elected.It is possible that Alan Powers, the 25th Mayor, was younger than Prunella, but he was not elected. It is also likely that she was the first halfbreed Mayor, and was the first known female Mayor. *Prunella ran her mayoral campaign as a member of the Grown-Ups Drool Party, and had been described politically as a centrist. Appearances |213=n }} *In Issue 174, Prunella is only indirectly mentioned when Wanda mentions her "two beautiful daughters." *In Issue 185, Prunella is only indirectly mentioned when Sweetwater references "another patient of mine." *In Issue 213, Prunella's disembodied head is shown posthumously. Accolades Category:Halfbreeds Category:Poodles Category:Rats Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elwood City residents Category:Elwood High School students Category:Lakewood Elementary students Category:Politicians Category:Mayors of Elwood City Category:Good articles Category:Deceased Category:Purging victims